1. Field
The present application relates generally to traffic policing, and more specifically to systems and methods for policing uplink traffic in Long Term Evolution (LTE) Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) systems.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. Further, such communications may be provided over a plurality of bearers (e.g., Evolved Packet System (EPS) bearers). Some of these bearers may be non-guaranteed bit rate (non-GBR) bearers. Such non-GBR bearers are subject to traffic policing that limites the total bandwidth that the non-GBR bearers can utilize for communications. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a scheme for policing traffic for non-GBR bearers.